


The Plague

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [40]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cocktail Friday, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Duo can't take his eyes away from this drink.





	The Plague

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 5th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/178571287748/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-october.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**The Plague** by luvsanime02

########

Duo has never really believed in that whole ‘presentation is important’ bit until Wufei sets down a smoking glass of something black and sinister in front of him on a black coaster. Duo stares at the martini glass, and is pretty that he’s looking death in the face, and falls not a little bit in love.

“What’s that?” he asks, his voice hushed. If he’s also a little breathless, then he doesn’t think that anyone here is going to judge him for it.

Wufei also sets down a black skull on the other end of the table, completing the look, and really, how did he find something so awesome? Clearly, Duo’s been shopping at the wrong places.

Someone chuckles nearby, but Duo doesn’t bother to turn and look at them. He recognizes Sally’s voice.

“It’s called The Plague,” Wufei announces. He sounds smug. Duo thinks that he’s entitled to, for creating such a cool drink to show Duo. “And I got the skull offline, of course. Where else would you find a skull?”

“Don’t ask,” Heero mutters, sitting beside him, and Duo laughs. 

“Is that even safe to drink?” Duo asks, not that he’s sure that he would try to drink it, anyway. It looks way too amazing. He takes out his phone and snaps a few pictures, then takes a short video when the pictures don’t quite capture the smoke well enough. It looks diabolical. 

“Probably not,” Wufei concedes, “considering that’s dry ice on the top.”

Right. This is definitely a ‘look, but don’t touch’ kind of drink. Duo’s strangely okay with that. “Can I keep it?” he asks.

Heero’s elbow nudges his side. “You realize this is your apartment, right?” he asks. “The glass and coaster are yours.”

“The skull isn’t,” Duo points out, and then looks away from the drink at last in order to give Wufei a pleading look. Wufei responds by rolling his eyes. 

“Duo, I bought it for you,” he explains slowly. “I left plenty of ingredients in the kitchen for you to make more of these, too. I figured that they would be good for your party next week.”

Duo’s absolutely ecstatic. He loves his friends. “Thanks,” he says, and he hopes that this one short word conveys everything that he means.

Judging by Wufei’s answering smile, he succeeded. That, or Wufei just knows him well enough to understand anyway. “You’re welcome,” he replies.

Yeah, Duo has the best friends ever.


End file.
